Thirds
by perch
Summary: Max is tired of waiting. Terry/Max, Terry/Dana General spoilers for the whole show this ficlet takes place ten years after the ending, but before the JLU episode "Epilogue".


Title: Thirds  
Fandom: Batman Beyond  
Pairing: Terry/Max, Terry/Dana  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: General spoilers for the whole show this ficlet takes place ten years after the ending, but before the JLU episode "Epilogue".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thirds 

"Terry, I can't take this anymore!" Dana said into the phone, "this was my only break from medical school and you're not here."

"Sorry, Dana, something came up and I can't get away," Terry began, trying to muffle the upper cut to the first thugs face. 

"I'm sorry Terry, but if you're not here by Midnight, we're through," Dana said and hung up. 

She hadn't yelled and that's what made Terry wince more than the punch the second thug managed to score while he was distracted.

"Well, that's been yet another installment to Gotham Soap," Max mocked. 

"Yeah, listen next time can you not hand me the phone when we're in the middle of something?" Terry said, sending the second thug into the third. 

"Sorry, not going to happen," Max responded from his left, sending the last thug flying with a snapping kick to the side of his head.

Terry tossed her the cell, his mouth grimacing.

"Look Terry, you've been stringing Dana along for ten years now and I'm through babysitting, Matt's too old for it and so are you."

"Yeah, I know...hang on," Terry said, putting one hand to his ear, "yeah we've taken care of the thugs. Yes, Max is with me, yeah I know what we talked about, no, listen I need to get out of the city. Yes, it's about Dana, but listen, my relationship, look I can just quit if you're going to be that way, I don't need this!"

Max rolled her eyes behind the makeshift mask she'd put on. 

"Oh the bitch call," she says between her teeth.

"What was that?" Terry asks, angrily turning away.

"Don't cop an attitude with me because Mr. Wayne is mad."

"I look, I'm sorry Max. Come on, let's get out of here, I'm going to my apartment and grabbing my stuff. I should be able to make it to the lodge in time..."

"Biscuit says he's not even going to make it to the station," Max whispers to the bloodhound sitting in the cockpit of the batplane. 

"Listen Terry, I've got to get going myself."

"Oh, you're not here to..." Terry trailed off as he swung into the plane.

"Look my entire life doesn't revolve around being your errand girl you know," Max said. 

"I, no, of course not, that's not what I meant!" Terry began. 

"Fine, whatever, I came over because I had news too and unlike Dana I knew you were still in the city."

"Look about Dana..."

"Terry I'm leaving Gotham."

"It's just I don't want her to be in danger if she knew my identit-".

"I'm leaving on the late train tonight."

"I, Max, what? Why?"

"I'm going to MIT, the place that's been scouting me for the past ten years."

"That's great Max, but why now."

"I figured it was time for a change and time for me to move on. I can't always be your begrudging partner Terry, I have a life too."

Terry leaned down and hugged Max awkwardly, the stiffness of his suit chaffing against her cheek as he kissed her. 

"Max, I don't know what to say, I," Terry began.

"Congratulations?"

"Of course, congrats Max, I'm going to miss you. Do you want a lift?"

"It's okay, I left my stuff at the station, and I'm going to go take a walk around."

"You make it sound like you won't be back or something."

"Not my intention. Take care of yourself McGinnis."

"I feel like I should go with you or let me call Dana she'll understand..."

"Don't worry about it Terry, go repair your relationship. I'll call you later."

Terry left and Max whispered, "With Mr. Wayne."

Turning away she punched in speed dial two, "Hey Dana, yeah it's me girl. Yeah, I know, listen Terry's with me. Yeah, I got accepted last minute to MIT and we were celebrating. Thanks. Yeah, I'm sorry about him being late. No, he'll probably be a few hours late, but I, yeah. Thanks Dana. Girl you're a saint. No, thanks again. Yeah, I'll email you when I settle in my dorm."

Hanging up Max looked at her phone sadly before erasing the numbers linked to speed dial one and two. 

"Sorry Terry, but I can't be number three anymore." 

Two days later Max's old email received a message from Terry with the words, "Thanks for what you did with Dana, I owe you."

She never read it. 


End file.
